Dean Needs A Shower
by lonewolfvirgo
Summary: Castiel is sick of smelling Dean's stinky "manly scents". What will he do? WARNING: Seriously, it's yaoi. Don't like, leave alone. Otherwise, have fun.


'I swear to God if Dean does not take a shower today, I'm putting him in there myself.' Castiel thought, catching glances at Dean across the table over the newspaper. Dean was not paying attention to the burning angel's death glare from across the table. Dean was busy humming to himself and spreading jam onto his toast happily.

"Dean" a voice that snapped Dean out of his happy thoughts. He looked up to see Castiel's glare. "You stink." Castiel said with no sympathy in his voice. He was trying to make a point. Dean didn't get it, and only smiled. Dean flexed his muscles playfully "It's a manly stench, my love. You should try it." "I'd prefer not to smell like the third circle of hell, thank you very much." "Come on, Cas" Dean started theorizing "It's not that bad." Dean ended the conversation with a bite of his toasty jam bread.

Castiel slammed the paper down muttering under his breath. "That's it." At this point, Castiel was too fast for Dean to protest. He lifted him and dragged him to the bathroom, not worried about the coffee and the milk he's spilled on the table, and Dean's chair that he tipped over. Before Dean could protest or even settle into his mind what has happened, Castiel locked the bathroom door.

Castiel looked at him, very anomalistically and with raw passion "If you want to be difficult-" Cas' voice was husky and deep. Dean was on the floor, looking up at Cas with a very worried face "-then lets play difficult" Before Dean could say anything more Cas smashed their lips together. Cas had a strategy and a plan to all this seducing. While subsequently kissing and nibbling on Dean, Cas turned on the faucet.

Dean heard the sound of the faucet and tried to crawl away from the tub that he was now pushed up against. "Nu uh uh, no you don't" Cas managed to catch Dean by his shirt and while Dean was struggling to get away through Cas' legs, Cas managed to pull his shirt off. Dean crawled away from him in a hurry. He was close to the door when suddenly he felt something grab his legs. "Come here, sweetness" He heard that scary husky voice he's trying to run from.

Dean struggled to crawl away on his forearms but all he was succeeding is helping Cas get his pants off. Now Dean was in trouble. Not only was only one article of clothing was required to be stripped before being thrown into the water, but when Dean looked back to see Cas' position, Cas was naked, with a throbbing hard on sprung between his legs. Now Dean KNEW he was screwed and he will mean that almost literally in a matter of minutes

Dean decided he must do some desperate measure work in order to get his way. So he did what he could. He looked up at Castiel with tears in his eyes, a big pout, and the best attempt at a cute voice: "Please don't make me, please? I'll be a good boy if you don't make me get into the shower." Cas only smiled wickedly and grabbed Dean's shoulder and got real close to his face where he was breathing right on him and whispered "You know I like it when you struggle."

Dean's eyes widened and he knew he lost the battle. He tried to push Cas' chest away hoping the distance between them would widened but suddenly he lost his grip and accidentally pulled them closer together. Cas saw this as initiation for some more teasing. Cas ran his tongue against Dean's ear and neck and then his collar bone, simultaneously taking off Dean's briefs.

Dean let out a moan of pleasure and he knew he could no longer fight Cas. Cas saw the lust and want in Dean's eyes before he kissed his lips once more. Cas held Dean and brought them both back up to a standing position slowly but methodically walking backwards into the shower, hoping Dean would follow him in the kiss.

And success happened. Dean never pulled back once he felt the warm water hit his back and bum as they continued to kiss. Cas gave him a seductive smile and he looked around for the washcloth and soap. Dean just watched and sighed as Cas soaped up Dean's body. Before letting him rinse Cas switched positions with Dean so now Cas is closest to the shower head.

Cas turned Dean toward the wall. "What are you-" before Dean could finish his sentence he felt two cold, soap-covered fingers enter into his hole. All he could do was let out a hearty moan. Cas smiled to himself knowing that Dean felt good. "You want more?" Cas asked, not expecting an answer because he already knew it. Before Dean could even think of a word, a third finger entered him, hitting his prostate. That made his knees knock and his whole body rely on the wall he was up against.

Before long Cas removed his fingers. Dean whimpered in want, and his dick twitched in the need of release. Before he could verbally protest, Dean felt something else against his hole. "Take a deep breath"

Cas whispered into his ear, pressing his body up against him and pushing in. Dean gasped as he felt his hole spreading wide for Cas' dick. Cas sighed as he was all the way in. Dean panted hard, wanting to release more and more now.

Cas started thrusting slowly in and out and before even two minutes of slow thrusting Dean screams "Harder, Cas" Cas was in no position to protest. He thrusted harder, and deeper. He finally found that spot that made Dean squeak and shiver. Cas was pleased with himself. He thrusted harder and faster in that spot.

Dean couldn't help it anymore, he needed to cum. He was very close. "Harder! Harder!" Dean kept screaming and moaning. Cas was also feeling close to the edge. Not only because he was fucking Dean but because he was going to bring pleasure to his man. "Cas, I'm close. Don't stop, don't stop." Dean said, feeling on the brink of explosion.

Cas didn't warn Dean before shooting his cum deep inside his ass, still pounding as hard and as fast as before. Dean felt the hot explosion within him and couldn't help himself either "I'm cumming!" Dean screamed before spraying his load all over the shower wall.

Cas and Dean both caught their breath before Cas slipped out of Dean. Cas switched places with Dean again so Dean could clean himself up...again. Dean turned off the shower and grabbed the large towels that were ready for them on the towel rack.

Cas and Dean were silent after the shower until they came out of the bathroom. They both cleaned up the kitchen and went about the day as they initially did. Cas continued with the newspaper and Dean continued to eat and watch the news. After about an hour or so Cas got up and bent down behind Dean, smelling his neck and then kissing it, making Dean shudder in excitement. "You smell great, babe."


End file.
